


Practical Jokes

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius have a little fun at each others' expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Jokes

Sirius was not amused. “James, why do you always think it’s funny to leave dog treats on my bed? I get where you’re going with it, but it’s really starting to get old.”

James started laughing, “I just figured that sometimes you might want a snack and, well, that’s one that works for you in either form.” Sirius jumped off his bed and tacked James to the ground.

“Now, now, you two, let’s try to get along,” commented Remus. “Besides, Sirius, you’re going to lose all credibility when James sees you’ve replaced his mattress with bales of hay.”

The two boys stopped wrestling. “You did what?” asked James somewhat surprised. There was a long, awkward silence and then James burst into a roar of laughter and the others shortly followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**heartlessbladez**](http://heartlessbladez.livejournal.com/)


End file.
